Letter Bee: Splash Wave
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: The Beehive is going on a beach vacation along with new Letter Bee Mikurei Vinocair! Join them as they spend 1 week in the resort located near the Artificial sun! Summer antics, hotels and what's this!-they don't know how to swim! read to find out!
1. Prologue: The trip

**Author's** **notes:**

Well, It's been a while since I wrote something. So this might take a while since it's exam week.

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Letter Bee or any of their characters. I can only dream. *drools*

**Letter Bee (c) Hiroyuki Asada**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter Bee: Splash Wave<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

Aria could not figure out why the director had been smiling so much after Garrard and Valentine visited the hive 2 days ago. Well, it's normal for him to smile, since he's a weird director, but this type of smile was weird. Cheshire cat style.

And after they watched that movie a month ago, Cheshire cat smiles are REALLY creepy.

Well, now her questions will be answered in a meeting that Director Lloyd had conducted between the main characters in the anime:

Lag Seeing and Dingo Niche + Steak

Zazie and Wasiolka

Connor and Gus

Jiggy Pepper and fried chicken (Harry)

Aria Link

Largo Lloyd

And, due to the lack of female members in the Bee Hive, the new female Letter Bee,

Mikurei Vinocair

Everyone gathered in the main office where Director Lloyd was happily waiting for them. Then, just as soon as the last member closed the door behind him, the Director spoke,

" Good news everyone~!" He chimed happily and took out a paper from his drawer, " We're gonna have a vacation for a whole week!"

" All of us here?" Lag asked, " Is it approved?"

" Why yes," He answered and cleared his throat, "You see, when Garrard and Valentines came here, they gave this coupon for a vacation for us!"

" Vacation? Where exactly?" Aria asked suspiciously, pushing up the rim of her glasses.

" In a resort near the Artificial sun. There's, like, 5 pools in it!" Smile again.

" Amberground has a pool?" Connor asked dumbfound,

" Good point..." Jiggy stated, " In all the places I've been in Amberground, I never once saw a pool, much less a beach..."

Zazie gave a scowl, " And how are we supposed to Sunbathe? That sorry excuse for a sun cant even burn a fly!"

" Actually it can, " Mikurei muttered, "you just dont get close to it often, Zazie..."

" BUT IT EATS HEARTS!" Lag blurted out.

Stares.

" IT'S TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Niche defended him, followed by Steak's 'nununu' noise.

More stares.

Director Lloyd decided to break the silence and raised his hand, " It's decided then! Bring your sunblocks, umbrellas, food, swimsuits and floating devices for our Beach vacation~!"

" S-swimsuits...?" Lag murmured and stared at his dingo, " Niche has to wear a s-swimsuit...?"

Blush.

" Aria-san too!" Connor said.

Blush.

" And that thing too," Zazie pointed to Mikurei beside him, who gave a silent glare at him,

Blush.

Jiggy cracked a perverted smile, much to their surprise and dismay. Director Lloyd laughed wholeheartedly and then dismissed them,

" Oh! The trip will be early in the morning! Better prepare guys~!"

* * *

><p>Lag had to ask Sylvette to bring Niche to the mall (they have a mall?) to buy her a swimsuit. And now, Niche is probably complaining. When they got back home, Sylvette completed the arsenal of beach gears, including the sunblocks, extra shorts for Lag and some floating devices (donut?).<p>

Aria had to break her brain in deciding which one will she use. Most of them were not for her age and beauty, so she had to go out and buy. Now she was happily walking back home with a great suit in her bag.

Mikurei barely cared about what she will wear. She took her only gear, her standard innerwear. She walked to her kitchen to prepare her food.

Not much things to tell about the boys, since they only had to bring some shorts.

* * *

><p>It was about 7 when everyone had gathered in front of the Beehive with luggage in their hands. Lloyd had rented a carriage that they put all their stuffs in, and everyone boarded in.<p>

The vacation starts today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well, that ends chapter 1. But I think I wont be able to continue it for a while until the exams are over, which is on March 23. That's a long way off...

But anyways, hope you enjoy!

And please review~!

**Signing out~**

Crimson Wolf Ookaminari

x-EcLipSe-CaT-


	2. Day 1: Rooms, swimsuits and fears

**Author's note: **

Chapter 2 here! Wew~! Cant wait to see what happens!

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Letter Bee or any of their characters. I can only dream. *drools*

**Letter Bee (c) Hiroyuki Asada**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter Bee: Splash Wave<strong>

**Chapter 2: **

**First day- Rooms and swimsuits!**

The carriage stopped infront of a large oak gate. Everyone got out, took their belongings and paid the driver. As soon as the vehicle ran out of sight, they looked at the gate, holding the big sign above them.

" Amberground Resort, it says," Zazie muttered and sighed, pulling up his bag to his shoulders.

" Well, we better pay up!" Director headed to the booth near the gate and knocked on the glass screen, " Anybody here?"

" Yes?" A girl with long flowing blonde hair in a high ponytail, approached them from inside the booth, " May I help you?"

" Of course!" He showed her the coupon, "We're here for our reserved vacation!"

She took the coupon, read it and stamped it. Then she handed it back to him with a smile.

" Don't loose this one, okay Mister?" She went out of the booth and then accompanied them inside the huge land.

" Your cabin is here on the far left, Cabin 7." She pointed to the wood cabin to her left.

It was intricately designed and had a welcoming aura around it.

" There's a pool out back, and there is a cafeteria near the hot springs." She said.

" Hot springs? SWEEEET!" Jiggy stated, earning sweatdrops from the group.

" Here's the key, " She gave it to Aria and bowed before leaving them standing outside of the porch of the wood cabin.

They entered the warm cabin and loitered around the living room for a while. Niche was busy trying to convince Lag that the moose head on the wall stuck its tongue out at her, while the rest of the party headed to the second floor where their rooms are.

" There's only two rooms..." Aria said, then faced Director Lloyd, " We'll split it into boys-girls, is that okay?"

" YES! WE NEED MAN-TO-MAN TIME! " He replied.

Smack!

" You didn't have to shout," Aria stated, rubbing her knuckles.

" They argue like a married couple..." Zazie whispered to Connor and Jiggy beside him, who laughed.

Aria glared at them, and they stopped. Then she faced Mikurei, who was looking out at the window the whole time, and approached her,

" Mikurei...?" Aria asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

" S-So much water..." She muttered and faced Aria with a freaked-out look on her face, " T-that's a...a p-pool?"

" Well, yeah, " She coughed, " Umm...shall we put our stuffs in our room then?"

" H-hai..." She took a deep breath, took her stuffs and followed Aria into their room. Then she stopped, " Where's Firaine?"

" Firaine?" Jiggy raised a brow, " Your dingo?"

" Yes..."

" Must've followed Wasiolka into our room." He pointed to the door, then added, " We'll let him go back soon."

* * *

><p>" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

An earpiercing scream echoed in the hallways of the cabin as Aria literally dragged Mikurei out of their rooms and to the outside for a swim.

" LET ME GO! I SWEAR I WILL EAT YOUUUUUUUU!" She screamed and thrashed around, trying to get our of Aria's tight grip.

" YOU HAVE TO GO SWIMMING TOO!" She retorted as she slammed the door shut behind her and threw her to one of the benches near the pool, " As much as I hate it, we have to enjoy this. It comes once in a lifetime,"

Just then, the door opened and the boys came out.

Nosebleed.

Lag and Connor were wearing multicolored shorts with floral prints. Jiggy had military-printed shorts, and beside him, Lloyd had striped shorts on, which Zazie was staring at.

" Stripes? Lame~" He muttered and rolled his eyes. He was wearing a plain dark blue short.

Nosebleed.

Aria coughed to break the silence that suddenly befell on the group, and to regain Mikurei's attention back from staring at their surprisingly toned abs.

Even Lag.

Niche suddenly appeared behind them and joined Aria's side, and finally, the boys had a clear view of what the girls were wearing. Aria's golden locks were down and she had a very exposing suit on, a daring bikini with green polka dots that matched her eyes. Mikurei had black tight-fitting shorts until her knees and a black piece that covered her chest, while still exposing her stomach. Her hair was, instead of in a low ponytail, was high up behind her. Lastly, Niche had a pink one-piece on that had frills on the lower part and on the neck piece that sort-off resembles her usual dress.

Steak had a diaper on.

"I want Lag's pants back!" Niche wailed at them in a threatening manner while waving her hair-swords dangerously close to their faces, most particularly at Lag, " Sylvette's clothes are weird!"

" Bu-but those ain't Sylvette's clothes!" Blush. " It'd be...too big for you too..."

Gasps from the group.

" Lag! You pervert!" Aria screeched for the group's sake.

" I-I'm so sorry!"

" Anyways~!" Director Lloyd cut them off by surprisingly appearing behind Aria and grasping her exposed shoulder, " Shall we take a swim, Aria-kun?" Smile.

" Alright," Then she turned to Mikurei, who was still silently glaring at the pool a few meters away from her, " Mikurei, will you join us?"

" No." Glare. "Never. "

" Hah! What a wimp!" Zazie snorted with a slight smirk, " Can't even get near water..."

" I DRINK WATER AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" Mikurei retorted at him, and he laughed.

Zazie walked past her to the edge of the pool and then jumped, making a normal splash from his cannonball. Mikurei squeaked and moved away from the splash, closer to Aria, and then glared at Zazie who rose to the surface. He smirked at her again, showing his fangs, the water making his dark-blue hair cling to his slick face. He raked his hand across his hair and scoffed, looking away, as sparkles from water droplets around him glittered in the artificialsunlight.

" He's so cool..." Lag muttered under his breath, blushing beside Connor.

" I-I wont loose to you...!" Mikurei shouted and then headed to the end of the pool, sat, put her legs in the water, and slowly went down.

The water reached to her chest. Although that fact remained in her brain, she still felt quite unsure and insecure- as if something beneath the tiled floor beneath her would suddenly reach out and grab her. But then again, another fact remained in her brain.

The fact that she won't loose to someone like Zazie.

" Oi!" Came a yell from behind her. She turned and saw him, waving at the other side of the pool, "Bet you cant get over here!"

" I-I can!" Mikurei glared, pouting. Slowly, she waded over to where Zazie was, keeping her feet on the tiles and her hands on the sides of the pool.

The water was gradually increasing. It reached up until her breast, then higher, and higher, until it was directly below her chin. She stopped, staring at Zazie with wide eyes. He stared back, waiting for her to move, but she wouldn't.

" Zazie you...you bastard..." Her gaze lowered until her eyes were fixated on the water below her. Then, just as Zazie was about to step closer to her, a shadow quickly zoomed across the pool's reflecting waters. Mikurei looked up, " Firaine!"

The said dingo, with white fur, blue stripes and two tails, pushed its four paws directly at Zazie's dumbfounded face, and managed to push him into the water. He fell, stayed there for about 10 seconds, and then emerged in the surface, glaring.

" DIRTY CHEATER!" He wailed.

" I'm not!" She retorted as she climbed onto her dingo's back and then kicking her feet at him, sending waves of water into his eyes.

" YEOCH!" He hissed, covering his face and then swooped his hand down to take a scoop of water and threw it at her.

She evaded it and then continued to unleash a barrage of water splashes at him, who also gave his own attacks.

" They get along well, I see.." Aria muttered, hiding her sudden amusement from watching them, then turned to director Lloyd.

And saw him carrying Connor on his back and pushing Lag around the pool. She sweatdropped. He looked like a father with a fat son and a thin son.

So...what was she supposed to be?

" Niche?" Aria looked around and noticed that the child of Maka was not anywhere in sight.

* * *

><p>" Niche," Jiggy called out as he entered the room, holding an Ice cream sundae, " Why don't you join Lag and the others?"<p>

" The dingos aren't out..." Niche said, looking at Steak, who was at the bedside window, " Niche will not go out if I'm not needed."

" I do wonder why the other dingos dont go out too..." He eyed on Wasiolka, Gus and his own dingo, Harry.

" They need swimsuits!" Niche declared, " Just like Steak's!"

Steak looked at them, and they had a clear view of his diaper.

Jiggy shuddered at the thought of having the dingos wear...**THAT**.

Wasiolka and the others inched away from Niche as Jiggy approached her and placed the sundae infront of her.

" Eat up."

* * *

><p>It was already sunset when the group reunited at the living room of their cabin. Lloyd had apparently drunk too much pool water after being squashed by Connor many times. Lag headed immediately to their room, embarassed about the fact that his shorts had fallen, not once, but twice. Aria, instead of looking after for the group, was busy sunbathing on one of the beds near the pool. Zazie was laughing hysterically for no reason, which made Jiggy, who was behind him, wonder for the mental stability of the poor boy. And Mikurei.<p>

Mikurei...

" Hey, where's Mikurei?" Asked Connor as he sat down on the chair infront of the fireplace.

Silence.

Firaine suddenly gave a 'Pyu~' and pointed his nose up, indicating the staircase.

" She's in her room then."

" And I doubt she'll be out anytime soon." Lloyd added with a cough, " Zazie traumatized her for life..."

" She was already traumatized before I made it worst!" He clamped his hand on his mouth, stiffing a laugh that threatened to come out any minute due to his unprofessional picking of words.

" Still..." Jiggy looked at him with a cool glare, " You have to apologize to her tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

OKAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Day 2: Water, Lessons and SLIDES!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OMIGOD. It's been a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGEEEEEE while since I updated this story! I'm so sorry!**

Zeige: Not my problem. There might be flames waiting for you soon...

Author-sama: Shut it.

OMIGOD~! Here I am, your Host and Parasite-Author-sama bringing you the 3rd chapter of Letter Bee: Splash wave!

I'm so happy for the different reviews given to this fic from MoonfireHikari, Distant love and Bree-Bee233!

Thanks so much guys for the reviews!

*teary eyed* I'm so DAMN **HAPPY**! **HAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPYYYYYY!** *sob*

So, as not to keep you waiting, Here's chappy 3~!

Enjoy and Review!

=*w*=

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Letter Bee or any of their characters. I can only dream. *drools*

**Letter Bee (c) Hiroyuki Asada**

* * *

><p><strong>Letter Bee: Splash Wave<strong>

** Chapter 3**

** "Water, Lessons...and SLIDES~!"**

Director Lloyd had Mikurei by the edge of the pool, her legs dipped in the water, and her hands clutching the cement below her. She glared at him.

" What is it now?" She hissed.

" Well, me and Aria-kun were discussing about your phobia..."

" It's not a phobia!"

" ...And we thought that, to help you conquer it, we will teach you how to swim!"

On cue, Aria went over to them, followed by Lag, Zazie, Connor and Jiggy.

" No. No no no no ..." She chanted, inching away from the waters of the pool, but they blocked her from behind.

" You're probably the only one who can't swim, Mikurei-chan," Aria said, holding her shoulders tightly, " All Bees need to learn how to swim.."

" REAL BEES DONT SWIM! THEY DROWN! YOU SHOULD TOO!" Mikurei wailed, pointing an accusing finger at them, " HA! I am following them WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than you guys!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

" Right. " Director cleared his throat, " Zazie will help you swim, is that okay?"

The girl's head shot to the grinning boy behind Lag.

" YOU! IF YOU'RE A CAT LOVER THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT CAT'S HATE WATER!"

" I may be a cat lover but that doesn't mean that I will REALLY follow their habits..." Zazie rolled his eyes and extended a hand at her, " Let's get in the water."

" NO!"

Zazie grinned again and suddenly leaped towards her, pushing her backwards into the water. Her cries soon died down in the ripples of the liquid. Everybody else watched for a while until they both surfaced, Mikurei clinging to Zazie as if he was her life line, and the cat boy holding her waist up.

" YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screeched into his ear.

He scowled at her and lightened his grip on her waist, making her arms tighten around his neck.

" Director said that if I teach you, he'll let me go Gaichuu hunting without delivering any letters." He smiled at her.

She glared, closed her eyes, and exhaled. Making up her mind, she nodded and loosened her arms around him. He slowly lowered her in the water until it reached her collarbone. Handing her a float board, he grasped her hands and inched away from her. She watched him insecurely as he held her an arms length away from him, her stomach being supported by the board below her.

" Try laying flat on the water." He instructed, motioning for her feet, " Now move them while I pull you, okay?"

She did as told until her legs were above the water. Slowly, she started swinging them with minimum force as Zazie swam backwards, lightly pulling on her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her chin above the pool water, gasping in the process.

* * *

><p>" That was fast." Aria whispered to Lloyd, who was smiling beside her.<p>

" She was willing to learn after all!" Chimed the overjoyed man as he snapped his head towards the kids behind him, " Anybody else who can't swim?"

Lag gave a sloppy smile as he eyed on Connor.

" What? Don't think I can swim in my body size?" The chubby kid retorted and crossed his arms.

" Th-that's not it, Connor! I was just...uh..." Lag stuttered, until he noticed him sigh.

"You're right….I CAN'T!" Wailed Connor in defeat.

" I never said anything!"

Out of the blue, Niche, followed by her fellow Dingoes entered the scene.

" LAG! I saw something really long in the other pools!" Niche pointed in the distance.

Wasiolka, Gus and Steak nodded their head in response, looking over to where she was pointing at. Director and Jiggy gasped in unison and held each other's arms.

" Could it be?"

" What?" Connor asked the pair.

" A SEA SNAKE!" Jiggy shrieked.

" THE LOCHNESS MONSTER!" Lloyd yelled.

" Her imagination." Aria muttered under her breath.

Niche tugged on Lag's arm, pointing, " Let's go, Lag! Maybe it's a Gaichuu!"

" Hai hai Niche…."

* * *

><p>" Se-sea snake?" Mikurei gasped, shaking at the words she managed to catch from the group leaving them,"WHAT SEA SNAKE?"<br>" Amberground has a sea?" Zazie retorted.

" NOUUUU! LET GO!" She started trashing around in the pool, trying to pry away from Zazie's hold on her wrists, " Th-there's a se-sea…snake in h-here…!" She cried between breaths.

" There isn't! This is a pool not a sea!"

" POOOOOOOOOOOOL SNAAAAAAAKESSSSSS!"

Suddenly, he yanked her hands towards him, pulling her with it, and he grabbed her shoulders. She gasped and tried to give him a glare, when she noticed him glowering at her. She bit her lip and stared back at him, hoping to pull him out of that mood. And she succeeded when he gave a sigh.

" Look, There won't be a sea snake anywhere in this place because they have the staff to monitor the…you know….the whole area! And just in case there will be one, then I'll…uh….get us away from it as far as possible." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away,

"…really?" Came the soft whisper of the girl he was holding.

" NO." He stuck his tongue out at her, snickering, " That's why I'm teaching you how to swim- So that you can swim away from sea snakes!"

" REALLY?" Mikurei asked happily, " If that's it, then I'll do my best to learn how to swim away from sea snakes!"  
>" Yeah, that one."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the group who went to investigate Niche's complaints, arrived in a medium sized pool adorned with different sorts of slides.<p>

" SEE! IT'S LONG!" Niche pointed at the slides.

"…oh, that…yeah, it's supposed to be long…" Lag muttered, half-smiling at his clueless Dingo, " It's called a slide, Niche. People go in to…uh….slide down…"

" Really?" Niche stared at him for a while, before pointing to the slides once more, " Let's try it Lag!"

" Sounds fun. Everybody should try it. " Jiggy gave a shining smile at the group and walked over to the stairs leading to the porch where different choices of slides were.

Connor followed, then Aria and Lloyd, and finally, Lag being dragged by Niche. Wasiolka and Gus stayed on the ground, laying around lazily, watching the humans climb into the top of the slide tower.

" I'll meet you in hell!" Jiggy exclaimed as he disappeared into a red tunnel coiled around thrice until the opening showed the blue waters of 'hell'.

" Not if I get there first!" Director and Connor yelled as well and leaped into the openings of the slides.  
>Aria sighed and slid down the normal slide. Niche watched her from above and saw her splash into the waters below. Then, she faced the white-haired bee with an overjoyed expression.<p>

" Let's go, LAG!" She wailed, tugging on his arm.

Lag suddenly slipped, and fell into a random slide, which was coincidentally built like a roller coaster with lots of twist and circling turns. He landed inside, sliding, head first, with Niche being pulled behind him.

At the bottom, the group reunited in 'hell', laughing, and heaving.

" I got here first." Aria stated, smirking.

" No fair, you went down the fastest slide…." Jiggy pouted at her.

" Nuni nuni~!" Came Steak's cries from the side lines, looking around.

" Oh, hey, look…Steak is there!" Connor pointed to the white creature

" Wait, where's Niche and Lag?"

After a whole 10 minutes of searching the clear blue waters of the pool and peeking into the holes of the slides, they found no signs of the Bee and his Dingo.

Until…

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Came a familiar voice echoing from the exit of a slide until two figures splashed onto the water.

" Lag! Niche!" Everyone waded over to the duo to find Lag's face and chest bruised red and Niche happily swinging her hair blades around yelling, "AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAAAAINNNN!"

* * *

><p>Everybody was happily walking over to their main pool, with Lag being dragged by Niche and the other Dingoes lazily following them.<p>

" Back so soon?" Zazie's smug tone greeted them, followed by his smug expression.

" Oh? Is the lesson over?" Director smiled for a while until his expression changed to doubt, " Where's Mikurei-chan? I want to see her swim."

" She's resting by the pool side."

Mikurei's head shot up at the mention of her name and saw them approaching her. She stood up and greeted them.

" You seem tired. Does that mean you worked hard for the lesson?" Director asked, smiling.

"…yeah…" She muttered somewhat worn out.

" Would you show us your improvement?"

She was silent and unmoving. Zazie walked over to her and helped her go into the pool. Everyone watched. Then suddenly…

" THERE'S A SEA SNAKE BEHIND YOU MIKUREI!"

"NOUUUU! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Mikurei screamed and she instinctively started thrashing around the pool, surprisingly skidding around the water like a jet boat, attempting to escape from an imaginary predator.  
>Everybody sweat dropped.<p>

" Okay, it's gone." Zazie stated blankly.

Automatically, her arms and feet stopped flailing and she slowly sank to the bottom of the pool. Hurriedly, Zazie hauled her up and into the safety of the cemented ground.

" What kind of training…?" Director Lloyd muttered, eyeing on the sleeping girl drenched in water.

" Apparently, she hates snakes….sea snakes…so, I used that to train her."

" You're a cold-hearted brat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**OKAY! SO THAT ENDS CHAPPY 3 OF THIS LETTER BEE FANFIC!**

**Well, To tell you the truth, I only had time to write this down when there was no internet here at my place. **

**WHERE ARE YOU INTERNET?**

**Well, ya happy that the story had been updated? I'm happy. REALLY HAPPY!**

**P.S.  
><strong>

**If you are a fan of Letter Bee...AND...D Gray -man...  
><strong>

**I'm making a crossover between them! YEYZ ME~! If you want to read, find it in the crossover sections of Letter -man.  
><strong>

**I'm going to have so much fun with the characters...*Cheshire cat smile*  
><strong>

**Well, I hope to continue this soon! So…before I go start Chappy 4, PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW. **

**YES. REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE~!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**


End file.
